<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short Stories Based Off Songs by Kazirae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790299">Short Stories Based Off Songs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazirae/pseuds/Kazirae'>Kazirae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#angst, #fluff, #idk what to tag yet, #song based prompts, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazirae/pseuds/Kazirae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is going to be a place where I put random short stories I’ve wrote that we’re inspired/based off of songs. (The words or what the characters are saying are lyrics from a song etc). With each chapter I’ll link the song it’s based off of! Feel free to request a song for me to do!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short Stories Based Off Songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First one is Bellamy/Murphy! The song is “You’re Somebody Else” by Flora Cash! Go check it out! This song hits hard in the feels!</p><p>It takes place after Bellamy gets back from slaughtering the 300 grounders with Pike.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look like yourself but you’re somebody else... only it ain’t on the surface...”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t... he actually did it... he killed all those people...</p><p> </p><p>“Murphy please... it’s me! I haven’t changed! I was protecting you!”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was for the best... maybe I just have to trust him...</p><p> </p><p>“Well you talk like yourself... NO, I hear someone else!”</p><p> </p><p>No... the Bellamy I love would never kill innocent people without regret...</p><p> </p><p>“Please Murphy... don’t do this...”</p><p> </p><p>He’s reaching for me... I can’t stay here... he’s turned into a monster...</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re making me nervous!”</p><p> </p><p>I need to go... It’s not him anymore... he’s changed...</p><p> </p><p>“You would’ve died if I didn’t kill them! I did it for you! Why don’t you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>His lights gone out... he’ll see that some day...</p><p> </p><p>“I see the part of you that only when you’re older you will see too...”</p><p> </p><p>But for now I can’t live with him not knowing that what he did was wrong...</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about!?”</p><p> </p><p>Turn... get away... leave him... he’s no longer good...</p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>The rough wind against my back... I finally sit alone... pitch black flesh and bone... can’t believe that you’re gone... the numb feeling when your arms wrap around me... the hollow look in your eyes... we held the better deck of cards but I guess every stroke of luck has gotta bleed through... I used to be able to read you blindly... but now I’m staring at a shadow of who you were...</p><p> </p><p>“You were the better part of every bit of beating heart that I had... whatever I had...”</p><p> </p><p>Your shadow wrapped around me isn’t going to save me... I know it’s not you... there’s been too many clues... who are you...?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry...”</p><p> </p><p>What do I believe...?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>